


Too Much Cocoa

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Omorashi, Twelfth Perigee's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, you’re maybe a little bit drunk, and you’ve completely forgotten that seadwellers have fairly small bladders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for catastrophicMisfit on tumblr, Merry Christmas!

Your name is Eridan Ampora, you’re maybe a little bit drunk, and you’ve completely forgotten that seadwellers have fairly small bladders. You would curse evolution if you were sober, being that seadwellers never really needed to hold it in in the sea (which you always thought was a little gross), but at the moment you’re too busy squirming uncomfortably in your matesprit’s lap.

 

It’s not your fault that you lost track of how much of his spiked cocoa you’ve had. Contrary to popular belief, Sollux is an amazing cook, and his specialty is sugary drinks, many of which you have partaken in this Twelfth Perigee’s Eve because goddamn do you have a sweet fang. Now you’re tipsy, warm, and comfortable- except for the pressure between your legs that has only a little bit to do with how Sollux is kissing your neck gills.

 

His hand is slowly rubbing over your bulge sheathe too, and his skinny arm is pressed tight to your belly. You squirm and pant, partly with arousal and partly with the need to just _go,_ but he only seems to be aware of how he’s teasing you. He’s had a considerable amount to drink too, and you can feel him purring against your skin.

 

“Sol,” You moan, flushed all the way to the tips of your overstretched earfins. You squirm again, try to cross your legs and end up trapping his hand between your thighs. “Sol, you still with me?”

 

“Shhh.” He shushes you, actually shushes you, and doesn’t stop the languid rubbing, this time drifting lower to your nook. You’re wet, but it’s not all because you’re turned on. The weird part is that it feels so _good,_ holding it in, even as the pressure mounts second by second. Again, you squirm in his lap, and he moans back to you, which only makes you squirm harder.

 

He chuckles in your ear, a low, sleepy sound, and mouths at your gills again in a way that makes you gasp at the heat of his lips, at the heat of his breath. He unbuttons your jeans with his psionics, which helps keep the pressure off and yet at the same time makes your need to go that much worse.

 

“Fuck,” You murmur, screwing your eyes shut and straightening your back. He keeps rubbing you, this time his hand is in your pants, long, smooth fingers that have hardly ever seen more strain than a keyboard rubbing the edges of your nook, thumbing at your sheathe. You can feel it dilating already, though you’re pretty sure that’s still because you need to piss and only partially because Sollux is so good with his hands.

 

“Sol,” You murmur this time, turning to face him, pressing light little kisses to his jaw. “Sol, love, that’s nice an’ all but I need to go.”

 

He makes a whining little noise at that, hazy red-and-blue eyes turning up to your own still grey ones, but he makes no move to stop fondling you. He even dips a finger between the lips of your nook, crackling faintly with electricity in a way that makes you gasp and, oh, your sheathe’s definitely dilated now, you can feel your bulge starting to squirm out, pressing against his bony wrist.

 

“Sol, come on now, we can fuck after I go.” You plead, but you’re grinding into his hand and reaching up to grab his horns. You bare your throat to him and shiver, and he takes this as incentive to pull his hand away, only to put it into your underwear. He pushes a finger into your nook and you gasp. “ _Fuck,_ Sol, I-“

 

“Can go right here.” He says, and the words make you flush more than the fingers in your nook. This isn’t the first time he’s had you piss yourself and it won’t be the last. He purrs as he starts to fingerfuck you, languid and slow, and it makes the pressure in your gut better-worse as your bulge unsheathes fully, quivering against his wrist. You bite your lip and muffle a noise that you’re not sure is embarrassment or pleasure as he spreads his fingers.

 

Your toes curl and you keep grinding your ass down on him, trying to prolong this, trying to hold it in just a moment longer, just until you cum. Your whole body is trembling as you chase your orgasm, but he’s masterfully keeping you plateaued, teasing you, and you’re just turned on enough from what he does that you can tell you aren’t going to be able to hold back.

 

“Come on, ED,” He mouths at the highest tine of your left fin, split tongue doing things that should be illegal on several planets because it’s so good to your oversensitive membranes. He pulls away slightly and presses his elbow into your gut and that’s it, you’re done, you piss yourself then and there with another muffled noise as you bite your lower lip and feel tepid fluid gushing down your thighs.

 

“Unh, fuck, you’re perfect.” He grinds up against your ass in turn, and you can feel his bulges squirming through the wet fabric of your jeans. You flush so hard that you’re sure he can see the faint scale-freckles on your cheekbones, which he presses fluttering little kisses to as he fucks you more vigorously. He presses and strokes into all your favourite spots with a combination of his psi and those long, long fingers until you’re adding a violet stain to the piss with a soft cry and twitching hips.

 

You’re even sleepier after your orgasm, which settles warm and soft on you like a blanket. You don’t care that you stink and you’re covered in genetic material and piss, you just want to lie there with him until you have the energy to strip down and get in the cupe, sleep it off. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and obliges, still purring like a motor. It’s perfect tonight.


End file.
